The Crybaby Meets His Match: Chapter 3
Adam's P.O.V I was on Poseidon's cabin, cleaning up with Percy Jackson. I also felt sorry for what happened to Josh McLean. He had been inflicted with Aphrodite's curse that came to him when he lost his 5 girlfriends. Now from what I've heard, the curse didn't immediately affect him. It took months for it to build and cause endless tears on the victim. The last time I've visited him is 2 months. He still didn't get any better, yet he gets a lot worse. Chiron had to change the bed 6 times now since Josh wets the whole bed every one month. Mr. D could have done something about it, but he didn't want to, and I don't know why. I wished that I would be the one to cure him, but I don't know how to comfort him. The new girl, Eve, who had just came had failed to comfort him. She just doesn't know it's a curse. As I recounted his history, he definitely have a tough life. He lost 5 girlfriends, and his last girlfriend was killed in a quest to save Annabeth. That would be enough to activate the curse. I really wondered how long could the curse lasted, Josh had been crying for 6 months straight, and 5 days later, it would be 7 months straight. The stress on his little body is killing him, if he continued to be a crybaby. I hoped that someday, his father, Hyperion could cure him of his curse, but he can't since godly parent can't interfere directly to help their children. We all know that the fates had destined Annabeth to die by holding the weight of the sky, and that was supposed to happen during the godslingers era. Now, Josh McLean, my very brave friend had gotten the curse, and he refuses to eat or drink. He only eat or drink in his cabin and he doesn't do that often. Soon or later, I know that he will die of malnutrition, or worse, he will drown in his own tears. Josh's P.O.V Sadness engulfed me. Waves and waves of my horrible past came rushing through me, from the point of where I was made slave by my own mother, to where I met my first girlfriend, and how she had abandoned me, and finally found my second one, but she unknowingly abandoned me. The curse had been getting worse. I was convinced that my friends didn't even care about me. It looks like my whole life had been replaced by a new sad, depressing life. I don't know how that happen, it just did. It's progressingly worse. I felt my tears continuously dripping down the bed, and nothing at all could stop my curse. "No one will ever stop this curse." Aphrodite had said. The Crybaby meets his match The Crybaby Meets His Match- Chapter 2 The Crybaby Meets His Match Chapter 4 Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion Category:The Crybaby Meets His Match Category:Chapter Page